


Spreading “Royal Genes”

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Loki/Kiran Drabbles [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki likes it rough, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mission Coitus, Quickies, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Zephiel Has No Sense Of Humor, general lewdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After a successful mission, Loki and a Kiran have a quick conjugal session in the planning roomOn an entirely unrelated note, Loki earns the respect of Zephiel for her work





	Spreading “Royal Genes”

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER EXPLICIT SMUTTY CONTENT
> 
>  
> 
> I felt like writing filth...so here it is...and it’s terrible (in my opinion)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, ya sinners.
> 
> (Also, I apologize for the break between writing)

Another victory, as planned. The battle wasn’t some flawless work of art or anything, but it’ll do quite well. Kiran, usually concerned about everyone’s safety on the battlefield, wasn’t worried with Loki taking care of any wounds (and dishing out some pain of her own, of course). Even the most braggadocio of warriors appreciated the Trickster’s aid. One such warrior from this particular excursion was Zephiel, the “Liberator” from Bern. As the troops returned to the main Askr castle to recuperate, the ex-emperor met with Loki to personally congratulate her.

“Loki of Muspell, heed my words... I am not one to offer praise to Humans lightly...but without your assistance, I may have had some difficulty with those traitorous worms...” Zephiel spoke slowly, his low tone echoing throughout the spacious castle grounds

“Hm? Well, there’s more than one reason Kiran keeps me around...and it’s not just this..” She jokes, raising her hand up, presenting a wedding ring designed with intricately woven patterns.

“You are actually betrothed to our “beloved” Tactician? Human oddities continue to bewilder me...”

“Jealous?”

Zephiel scoffed, before placing his blade onto a nearby weapon rack gently.

“I have no need for companionship, only conquest and glory hold meaning to me anymore...” the Emperor looked into no direction in particular, flashing back in his mind to the war torn land he called home.

“Looks like someone could use a hug...” Loki laughed breathily, smirking as mischievously as ever.

Zephiel didn’t respond, instead moving towards the barracks, seemingly to train himself even further. Sarcastically, Loki made a pouting noise and began walking towards the war room where Kiran was usually found during post-mission celebrations. Once she sauntered her way past the gathering of other heroes...she noticed the Nohrian ruler Garon was discussing something with Kiran

“...And you say that this...plan of yours is foolproof? Not everyone in this castle is as powerful as I...” Garon wasn’t exactly humble by many means

“Of course! I stake my reputation on it...”

Almost on cue, Loki slowly walked into Kiran’s view behind Garon, a mischievous smile on her face. The Dark Emperor didn’t take Kiran’s wandering gaze with much grace or civility.

“What draws your eye now, Tactician? Is it something of actual merit, or another of your “daydreams”?” Again, extremely kind and just ruler Garon is indeed.

“You boys having fun with all this boring “planning” stuff?” Loki joked from behind Garon, causing him to grimace. Loki wandered towards Kiran, before kissing him in direct view of the much older “guest”

“It seems your wretched “bride” has found her way here, Kiran. Her presence changes nothing...we are to discuss our battle plans as I intended upon my arrival.”

Kiran smiled lightly at Loki, before gently wrapping his off-hand in hers. 

“You do understand she is a Tactician in her own right, correct Lord Garon?” Kiran joked, one eye keeping direct eye contact with his somewhat taller wife

“She is foolish at best, a woman needn’t concern themselves with such matters. They are to be servants to our cause, nothing more...”

Loki rolled her eyes, before gently rubbing her husbands back (intending to assuage him that she wasn’t actually troubled by Garon’s statement).

“How you EVER reproduced is a mystery to even me, “Lord” Garon...” she snapped back, sending a rather rude glare his way

“My duty to spread my Royal genes was directly Anankos’s will, vile harlot.”

“Oh really...how convenient that works out for you then...” She jokes, her tone unwavering despite her inner offense

Garon snorted, before simply leaving in the midst of his discussion with Kiran. While he wasn’t directly involved in that “discussion”, Kiran was kind of glad the rather droll Ex-King simply left instead of causing a scene like last time Loki insulted his “Divine Will”. (Let’s just say she knows how to get under people’s skin if needed).

Once Garon was outside of earshot, Loki sauntered towards the plans set up previously on a chessboard like table

“These are those “plans” that lecherous old coot was all worked up about? Seems like child’s play, Darling...”

Kiran laughed slightly, before embracing fully Loki

“Slow down, Darling...someone could see you like this...ooh, such a bad boy you are..” She gasps aloud after Kiran gropes her as gently as he could manage.

Loki lightly shoves Kiran back, a mischievous smile from ear to ear. Slowly and methodically, she turns around and closes the door with which she entered. After the door closed with a resounding slamming noise, she returned her gaze to Kiran.

“Now...where were we, my most beloved husband?”

Without another word, Kiran roughly grapples her by the waist, pulling her onto the table that he used for planning not that long ago. She giggled like an excited child as her husband made a show of gently “roughhousing” with her, exposing her breasts to the open air from their semi-visible position.

“Oh my, Darling...where did all this come from?” Of course, She knew exactly what was occurring, it just pleased her to hear the usually reserved Kiran act vulgar.

“Let’s just say this has been a long time coming...” Kiran accentuated his non-answer by beginning to aggressively unravel the remainder of her complexly designed robes, leaving her in only a rather modest pair of underwear (excluding her lack of a bra, as she never wore them that often). As he removed her robe, he felt her up a good amount, murmuring praise and vague ramblings about how he was gonna “ruin” her.

Loki was a goddess in human form to Kiran. Not only was she absurdly attractive to him (and undoubtedly many others), she could match his intellect, if not out do him in that regard. Once he finished his particularly forceful undressing, she was left panting to herself like a dog in heat, waiting as patiently as she could for him to continue his ministrations. Kiran backed away slightly, before attempting to loosen his own clothes. After a good minute or two of awkward fumbling, he resigned himself to simply unsheathing his manhood free from the lower half of his Summoner wear.

“Ooh, seems like I’m not the only excited one here...” she cooed loudly, reaching out for him to come closer and...”relieve” the tension

Kiran didn’t respond, only grabbing her waist once again, roughly forcing her to lie down on the ornate board he set up as he basically ripped her undergarments from her hips. She did as he verbally “requested”, spreading herself as wide as she could manage, her brightly colored heels still attached to her feet.

Instinctively, he dove in with a solid thrust, causing Loki to moan her appreciation. He began his ministrations gently, giving his beloved trickster time to accustom herself to his length.

“C’mon baby, breed me like the sow I am! I can take it...” She accented her own derogatory statement by attempting to force Kiran to bury himself deeper in her. Kiran obliged her forceful request, increasing his pace twofold. In response to the overflow of emotions she was feeling, she attempted to raise herself to a seated position, before being shoved back down by the usually more tact Strategist.

Luckily for the both of them, no one intended to speak with Kiran anytime soon, as the loud and forceful moans coming from Loki would presumably draw anyone’s attention that was nearby. She cried out, uncaring if anyone was listening or not. Kiran didn’t vocalise nearly as much as the trickster, instead grunting with each thrust from the exertion, sometimes making a low groan from pure pleasure. Trying to gain some leverage, Loki grabbed at The edges of the table, watching lovingly as her husbands length roughly penetrated her, before removing itself in a quite automated manner and repeating the process all over again.

“Naga above, you’re still so tight, Loki...You mischievous little...” He was interrupted by his own noises, Loki could only moan quietly in response, her throat a bit hoarse from overuse. As soon as he began, he felt a familiar bubbling feeling in his torso. Without warning, he unsheathed his manhood from within his wife, and grabbed her by the head.

“I’m gonna...I need you...”

As if on command, Loki placed her lips around his girth, leaving lipstick marks wherever her mouth touched. Sure of his own inevitable release, he began violently thrusting against her mouth, causing her to gag once he was buried deep enough in her throat. Not helping his building climax was his brides wanton moans that gently vibrated his still erect manhood. 

After some time using her mouth as a pleasure tool (which she didn’t exactly contest, anyways), he stilled himself instantaneously, before unleashing a generous amount of viscous liquid down her throat, which she swallowed happily. In the midst of his release, he roughly inserted himself back into her waiting vaginal canal, releasing another burst of spunk into her warm opening

Kiran slowly and awkwardly fell to the floor, trembling from his release. Loki licked her lips like some form of twisted serpent before hoisting her spouse to be seated next to her. Of course, he was exhausted beyond belief.

“I...apologize for my forceful entry...Loki...” He panted, gasping for air after his release...”

Loki giggled to herself, before gently patting her husband like an obedient pet

“Don’t worry about being rough with me, I’m a big girl...” Somehow, she was rather unfazed by what occurred, barely out of air or even tired.

Kiran acquiesced, before shakily standing back up, and gently helping Loki regain solid footing.

“Perhaps Garon should come around more often...if this is the result...”

“Let’s...not bring him up right now...I’m kinda spent...” Kiran’s eyes were still dilated to some extent, but he accepted Loki’s gentle kisses.

“And I’m positively filthy...perhaps a bath is in order?” Loki sighed, giving a knowing glance to the Summoner.

“Soon...let me rest...”

And she did, begrudgingly awaiting her partners eventual second wind...until then, she would be there, as she always dreamed...


End file.
